Baby Daddy
by UVERchild
Summary: The responsibility of a father is unfortunately landed in the hands of Souhei Andou, the delinquent who now has to host at the Host club in exchange for Kyoya's help. Attracted in a strange way Haruhi finds her self falling for him, in a way she cant understand. Is this love? Or will she finally notice the love that had been growing since she broke a certain vase?
1. The first time

It was about five minutes before we wrapped up the meeting to get the club started, when the doors to the Music room were bursted open.

That was the first time I saw him.

He walked in two steps before falling onto his knees and the baby's wails echoed through the room.

The bottle rolled down and landed next to Tamaki senpai's feet.

He said it in an indifferent tone and his wavy sunbleached hair fell over his eyes. His voice was hoarse but firm. It was the type of voice that no one could forget and I found myself recognizing his voice no matter where I was.

Kyoya opened a black folder. "Souhei Andou, what a surprise to see you here."

"Does he not come often?" I asked.

"He doesn't come to school often, he is what you call a delinquent."

The baby was wailing, and hung on his chest on a strap on carrier.

"Kyoya Ootori."

"Hm?"

Andou stood up and picked up the bottle. "Shut the hell up." He stuffed the bottle into the baby's mouth, and about five seconds later, the baby was sound asleep.

"I came here to ask you something." He said this in a nonchalant tone, and you could not tell what he was thinking.

"I need you to help me look for someone."

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Im not very interested in assisting the likes of you, but I would like to hear your reasons."

"I want to get rid of this brat so help me find the mom."

Okay, so this guy, Souhei Andou, I had no idea who he was before this day, but his appearance seemed to tell everything. The natural bags under his eyes, the Hollywood worthy mole under his right eye, the gage piercing on his left ear, and it was at last his dyed blonde hair. You could see the black roots in his blonde hair and he didn't seem to care, you could easily mistake him for one of those stylish boys in my neighborhood. However, according to Kyoya he was a delinquent.

The thing about this is that this guy was holding a baby, and he just waltzed in here asking Kyoya to help him find this baby's mother.

He was kind of cute, the baby, he looked like a miniature version of him, but with his original hair.

"What's his name?" I ask, petting the baby's hair.

"The hell should I know?"

He doesn't know the baby's name. Did he just randomly pick him up?

"Souhei Andou, follow me, we will discuss this further. Haruhi please bring some tea, and put up a sign that the Club will be further delayed."

Kyoya seemed like he knew Andou. Then again Kyouya seems to know everybody without even leaving his room, but to me is that it seemed they knew eachother personally. They talked to eachother in honorifics, but Kyouya talked in a comfortable tone, because Kyouya uses honorifics all the time.

I followed behind the, and set the tea down.

"Where did you pick up this baby?"

"I didn't find him, I woke up and found him on my bed." Andou took out a piece of notebook paper.

"here."

Kyoya read the paper quickly. "Who is this girl?"

"I don't know. Maria, Elli, Kyoko? Don't remember."

He doesn't seem to remember anything.

"Perhaps if you came to school often, you'd be able to recognize which girl gave birth to your son."

I almost tripped on my foot. His son? At 17? Even rich people do reckless things.

"How do I even know if it's mine? Just find this chick and give it back to her already." He said. His eyebrows were so perfectly shaped, he made a face that made his eyes furrow and it was like watching a doll move it's eyebrows. I found his eyes meeting mine, and he looked away nonchalantly, as if our eyes encountering had no affect on the plot. I mentally bonked myself in the head for staring at him.

Kyoya chuckled. "Perhaps you realize that I'm not a Professional investigator and I have a 98% chance of not assisting you."

"How much you want? Five mil'?"

"Money is not something I need."

Kyoya looked at me a moment and then focused back on Andou.

"Payment will not be an investment, but maybe business."Kyoya said. "Let's see, I'll help you find her on one condition."

"What?"

"You join the host club."

"This Male Prostitute ring? Hell no. "

I see now. He's forcing Andou to join the host club so that he boosts the club's income, and an addition the club would achieve that. In exchange to that, Andou finds his son's mother.

"You forget that your family is in a crisis, and by the push of a button I can put you in jail for neglecting your own son. That would be bad for your father's reputation correct? Or perhaps he is unaware that you brought him a grandson."

"I don't give a shit what that Old Ballsack says. It's not even mine anyway. Its his own damn fault for being a damn CEO."

"Alright then, you have a night to think about it. That is if you want to prove this isn't your son."

Andou Souhei.

His name ran through my mind that night. I wanted to know more about him, and although I didn't want to pry, I wanted to find out what happened next in his situation.

And I kind of wanted to see that baby again. He was very cute.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry for the short first chapter. I wrote this back in 9th grade, and I never finished it. I decided to revive it and post it. And for those of you who were waiting for an update on my other fanfics I apologize in advance. I will continue to write more.**

**Thanks for reading. C:**


	2. A careless delinquent

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Bisco Hatori's work**_

"I'm going out Dad, I'll be back to make dinner."

Dad was practicing his make up. "Hurry on back sweatheart~!"

I pinned my bangs with a hair pick. I didnt want anyone from school to see me. Not that they would see me anyway, not this part of Tokyo at least.

I just didnt want to risk having to awkwardly hide from anyone who recognized me as Haruhi the Host. Not that it happened alot anyway.

"Welcome Haruhi-chan! Would you like some Melon Bread today?"

"Yes. A pound please."

I've been coming to buy bread at this Lady's shop for 6 years now. She knows my father loves melon, and she recognized me automatically when I cut all my hair off. She's like family.

I heard the chime ring for the first time today. I've heard it ring many times through out my life, but today it was significant. The scent of cologne, and the faint scent of cologne from the day before.

"Oh, Mr. Daddy! Welcome back! Hey little guy, want some doughnuts?"

It was him! Souhei Andou! I turned away unconciously.

What was he doing here? In a suburban area like this? Wouldnt he be in the prestigious neighborhood of Ouran?

"Get me more of those sweet things. He shuts up when he eats them."

I felt him look at me, through my back I felt his stare. Did he realize who I was?

"Here ya go. Did u need milk? I'll give u some free powderized baby milk. Since he cant drink lactose just yet."

"Thanks."

He grabbed his bag, and I looked over to see him glance at me again.

Oh god. He's smarter than I thought.

"Thanks Mrs. Kuroki." I say quickly and head for the door. Once I step outside, before I can even sigh in relief, I get stopped by the hand.

I whip around to see him stare down at me. His green eyes peering into mine. I felt my breath escape me.

"Wha-"

"Are you..."

My heart was beating fast. Faster than it ever had in my entire teenage life.

"...able to change diapers?"

My world flipped upside down.

* * *

I peaked through my apartment door, to see if dad left to work yet. He had and as I sad, I let Andou settle himself in the low table we had set up in the living room.

"What kind of tea?"

"Black. No sugar."

I gulped. So he liked it like that.

I sat it in front of him, as I scanned through his carrier bag for a diaper.

"What's his name?"

He had already drank his tea.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"I found him."

He seemed very open with his situation. He didnt try to pretend or anything. I sighed and changed the baby's wet diaper. It's little face smiled happily at me. It looked like a smaller and cuter version of Andou.

"Sou-chan. Why dont we call him that?"

"I dont care."

It was cute. I had the urge to call Andou by his given name, but I couldnt bring myself to ask him. We didnt know eachother like that, and it would be awkward. However, I found this as an excuse, and I found myself wanting to spend more time with Sou-chan.

I tried to feed him the powdered milk but he spit it out.

"Has he always refused to eat?"

"Nah. He drinks soda."

"You gave him soda?"

"Yeah."

He had no fatherly instincts in him. It's common sense not to give a baby soda. The carbonate drink scrapes their throat.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asks after a while. He napped for a bit after I rocked the baby to sleep.

Didn't he know already? We're in the same class.

"Ha-Haruhi."

He chuckles. "Well thanks for today. You can keep him." He says standing up.

I stoop up after him and put this baby in his arms. "Bring him tomorrow."

He chuckles sarcastically and heads for the door.

I watch after him, and I could still smell him in the hallway even after the door shut behind him.

The smell of Souhei Andou and the faint smell of baby powder.

* * *

"Haruhi~!"

Tamaki beamed as he watched me study.

"Let's go to the Commoner's market today!"

"No thank you. I'm busy."

"Awe~! Come on!"

The twins joined in too but I had to decline today.

I rushed to get out of school quickly. The urge of anticipation, and the presence of Souhei Andou was greatly in me. I felt myself almost skipping steps to get there faster.

Getting home, I quickly undress and put on a shirt and some shorts, and pull my hair back. For some reason I didnt want Andou to see me as everyone else saw me. I wanted him to see the real me. The me behind the handsome face I put on everyday. I wanted Andou to see me like this.

I waited impatiently for him. I cooked, I cleaned, watched my dad come and go, and I went farther ahead on my homework. I changed the Osenko(incense sticks) and dusted my mom's picture and I found myself falling asleep on the counter. The black tea ready to boil.

It was ten o'clock when I woke up and I realized that he never came. I sighed and decided to get ready for dad to get home.

"Ah~! Haruhi! It's so cold outside! Winter is coming for sure!"

My heart sank in disappointment when I heard my dad's voice at the door.

"Welcome home dad. No overnight shift tonight?"

He took off his heels and warmed up. I sat his tea down and got the dinner ready.

"Teenagers sure are strange today."

"Tell me about it." I chuckled, handing him chopsticks.

"Haruhi, alot of teenagers these days are so careless! I just saw a boy asleep on a bench, hugging a baby. So strange. He has no coat too."

Andou. It had to be him. No one else is as careless as him. Even if everyone else was also a parent at this age.

I found myself bolting towards the door.

"Haruhi! It's late! You forgot your coat too!"He said in disbelief.

"Sorry dad. I forgot to talk to the landlady this morning. Be right back." I grab a coat, and bursting into the street. Panting towards the end of the street, turning the corner, and heading towards the small memorial park.

I stopped in front of the bench. The smell of his cologne was blocked by the scent of the icy air. There he was. Dead asleep on the bench, belly up, holding Sou-chan, who was curled up like a ball, in what looked to be Souhei's coat.

"Idiot!"

He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in the cold? Do you want to catch a cold?"

I felt as though I had forgotten about him standing me up at our arranged meeting today. I found my voice rising, and I yelled at him for the first time.

"Get up."

He stood up, and handed me the baby.

"Here you go."

"What do you mean here you go?! Did you forget to come or are you just this careless?" I shouted.

His face seemed emotionless. He was either not empathetic at all or he kept his cool as if he was waiting for me to finish shouting at him. Like a puppy caught doing something wrong.

"Haruhi."

I stopped.

"Are you done yet?"He chuckled.

I sucked my teeth. "Yeah."

He gave me a crooked smile, and petted my hair.

"Did you recognize me at all? Did you forget who I was? Are you really that dense?"

He sighed. "You forgot to part you hair."

I touched my hair, and felt my bobby pin dangle from my bangs.

"Is it a secret?"

He was careless, but he wasnt stupid. He probably recognized me from the start and pretended not to know, and using my hair as an excuse. If this was true, he was smarter than I thought.

"Don't forget your appointments anymore. Go home."

He grabbed the carrier bag and followed after me.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Nah."

"Go home!"

"I dont have a home."

I stopped and stared at him. "You have a home. Your parents must be worried about you."

"My dad is never home and my mom is a slut."

That was harsh.

I chuckled. "What? You want me to take you home?"

He nodded Sou-chan's head in agreement.

A giggle escaped me. "Just go home. You can come to my house anytime. How about that?"

"Sounds bout right." He said with a delinquent accent.

I watched him walk off from here. His legs walking through his baggy jeans, and his v-neck hung over his shoulders showing his back. It was cold, but I knew his coat was already in use.

At this time I didnt know the change in Andou, or what was yet to come. His presence was becoming greater, and greater and I found myself searching for him everywhere I went.

His attitude was simple, but I nonchalantly ignored the sudden changes in his attitude.

He wasn't just a careless delinquent any longer.

He was like a bee that landed on my flower, soaking me into his world.

Like a prisoner I had fallen.

Into Souhei Andou's grasp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I feel alot coming from _Baby Daddy. _Entirely in Haruhi's perspective.**


	3. He's a rhetorical question

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Bisco Hatori's work**_

Andou was watching some Talk show, as I rocked Sou-chan to sleep. It was a sunday afternoon, and Andou always appeared around noon, and stayed until Nine and a half, and when he was careless enough, he'd stay until midnight. Luckily on these days dad had been working double shifts.

"Do you sleep with him?"

"Sometimes I put him in the laundry basket."

"Why do that, he can get sick like that."

Andou changed channels like it was as essential as breathing. Constantly changing anything that did not pop out at him.

"I dont have a bed for him."

Sou-chan was stifling, and I quickly put him against my chest, letting my warmth lull him back to sleep.

"You should get him a cradle, at least while he's in your care."

He stretches himself like a cat."I dont know where to buy that stuff."

"Supermarkets like Seiyu usually have some products for decent prices."

He layed on his back. "Get one for me."

"Go get it yourself."

He didnt reply and then I felt myself yearn for him to continue replying to everything he said. I wanted for us to exchange words without end, because the longer the silence was, the farther he seemed.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up after school."

His voice was heard from the other side of the living room table, and although I could not see him, his presence was greater than it had been all day.

I smiled to myself, and wondered if he sensed me like I sensed his expression from across the room.

That nonchalant face, as if he was waiting.

* * *

I entered the clubroom with Andou by my side. He was chatting away about how a few girls caught interest in him as he held Sou-chan in public, and how he told them he that he artificially inseminated himself, and the look on their faces, made him laugh as he talked.

The look on the Host Club's faces was a pondering look. I felt a sort of peart emotion of being seen with Andou. I wondered if I was caught by the twins, when I told them to go on ahead. However, their nonchalant attitudes and careless views on the situation with Andou, was that of my own.

I didnt notice the changes in Andou and I.

And I forgot to consider that Kyoya was greater perceptive than the rest of the boys, and wether he noticed my audacity as I threw myself into everything that had to do with Andou.

Andou left me with Sou-chan, as he went to the restroom.

I heard the boys talk about pre-club things.

"Souhei Andou is that of a filler item of the shelves. We wont profit from him at all." Kyoya mentioned. "Considering his reputation, GPA, and his absences from school, can only prove that he wont have any affect on the girls."

"Yeah, Kyoya but,"Hikaru added.

"Andou's looks are beyond average." Kaoru adds.

"Yeah!" Honey senpai adds in. "Even though he could not be naturally good looking, he takes good care of himself!"

I found myself adding in. "He's not a bad guy either. He seems to desperately want to find Sou-chan's mother, and he knows he's not father material."

"Sou-chan?"Tamaki asks.

I catch myself."Y-yeah. I heard Andou calling him that a while ago."

Kyoya looked at me longer than the rest of the boys.

"He seems very comfortable with you." Kyoya mentions in.

"Of course!" Tamaki adds. "Haruhi is a girl! Her femininity soothes little Sou-chan!" He says, playing with Sou-chan's fingers.

"Hey. Dont play with other people's children." Andou mentions, naturally sitting down next to me, and I pass him the baby.

Kyoya sighs. "I'll look through the hospitals in Tokyo, and find the child's birth certificate. The mother's name would naturally be there."

"Kay."Andou says nonchalantly, and he hands me back the baby.

* * *

"Okay. This is Seiyu. We should find a stroller first so you dont have to carry him like a country mother."

I grab a cart. "For now look for some update on baby supplies, we'll get led to the cribs eventually."

I found myself taking turns pushing the cart, and Andou either followed naturally, or grabbed the cart himself.

I stood before the shelf, grabbing a box or two of baby food, and adding it to the cart.

Andou had wandered off staring at a few things, and he eventually came back with something useful.

However, he took longer than he usually did.

"Haruhi?"

I turned around to see Miki, a girl from middle school who I met through cram school.

"Oh how have you been Miki?" I asked.

She beamed about her life in a summary up till now and then she saw Sou-chan.

"What a cute baby!" She played pick a boo with him and a happy Sou-chan giggled everytime.

"He's cute isnt he?"

She agreed. "Hey, I have to meet my boyfriend outside, but come in tomorrow afternoon to this place!" She wrote down the directions, and ran towards the enterance.

It was nice seeing Miki. She was always so cheerful, and was obsessed with boys during middle school. She cried when she saw my hair cut on my last day of cram school.

Andou appeared biting an apple.

"Where did ya get that?" I asked.

"It was a sample."

I sigh. "The fruit are not samples. They're opened so you can choose how much you want."

He tried to offer me some.

* * *

The next day I had forgotten about Miki's invitation, and Andou was eating dinner I made naturally for him now. I had wondered if he even eats properly, and I found myself unconciously treating him like he lived here. I made his dinner, got him his own set of bowl, cup, and chopsticks, and was attentive to him.

I was being a mother to him, and I knew that. I even felt a sort of comfort in that. I liked being attentive to him and Sou-chan. I didnt mind how long he stayed, or how often he came. It was almost as if the last thing that was needed was for him to move in, and I realized that I wouldnt mind if he did.

And then the thought hit me for the first time. And I didnt wonder wether it would continue to transgress into my thoughts.

If only I was Sou-chan's missing mother.

I felt ignorant and absentminded and I especially felt lonely. I must be very lonely to have these kinds of thoughts. Selfishly lonely.

I wanted Father and son. I wanted them both in my life. I wanted them with me every waking second. I was audacious enough, to even force myself into their world.

"Ah, I forgot." I looked down at the paper Miki gave me yesterday. "Sorry, this will be quick. I forgot I was invited somewhere."

Andou wiped his mouth."I'll take you there. Thanks for the meal."

We walked to the location, Sou-chan in stroller, and I prepared myself for goodbyes, when Miki caught me.

"Haruhi! You came!" She greeted Sou-chan, and then took a look at Andou. "Come in! Quickly."

The place she brought us in was brightly colored, and their were babies everywhere. I saw teenagers and before I could assume she was offering a daycare to me, she talked.

"My boyfriend and I bring Ana here everyday!"She grabs a toddler."Say hi Ana!"

Ana greeted us, and then ran off to Miki's boyfriend. "They teach us about being young parents. I hope you and um"

"Andou Souhei"I said immediately.

"Andou-kun, can come everyday after school! It's scary being a mother so young Haruhi!"She whispered to me. "It's already been a year, but this place has helped Daichi-kun and I to become better as parents so society wont down us so much!"

I realized the situation. Miki had it all wrong. She assumed Sou-chan was mine. She assumed that Andou and I were in that kind of relationship. She thought we had done that kind of thing.

"That- That's not!" I looked over at Andou flustered and his indiffirent face was plastered like paint. Why. Why isn't he denying. Why is his face so apathetic. What is he thinking? Why dont I understand how he thinks. Why can't I know what's going on under that bleached hair of his?

"Andou, let's go."

We had learned basic principles. How to know the differences in the child's cries, and what to not to feed him.

Andou was pushing the stroller, and I walked beside him.

"Have you found the mother yet?"

"Nah. It's like she doesnt exist."

I felt the cold air push against my face.

"If she doesnt exist, then why was the paternity test positive?"He asked.

He even took that kind of test.

"Are you really going to carelessly drag me into your life?"

I had stopped walking, and a couple feet in front of me he stopped himself.

"Why do you hang yourself around me? Why do you want my help, when a month ago you wanted to leave Sou-chan in a strangers arms if you had to."

He was doing it again. Listening to me. I found myself nagging away about how I didnt understand him.

It needed to be said. I really couldnt understand him.

"Become his mother."

My voice stopped, and my breath stopped as well.

He turned around as well.

He looked down at me again, with those green eyes.

"Go out with me."

I stared at him.

"We were just out."

He made a crooked grin. "I'll be your boyfriend, you'll be my girlfriend, and Sou-chan will have a mother."

My heart beamed in glee. The constant ignorant thoughts that crossed my mind came back to me, and it came to me that my wish would come true.

The wish that bloomed when Andou watered it with his presence.

His appearance.

Andou's sudden appearance in my life, and his recurring visits in my home.

He was a walking rhetorical question, and I found the answer.

Souhei Andou's appearance in my world was to become my first and complicated relationship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I updated twice today. I wish this was everyday ;A;**


End file.
